<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Big Flowery Holiday Finale by 264feet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300269">My Big Flowery Holiday Finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet'>264feet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the holiday party series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Pop Culture, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year, another holiday. Frisk leaves the surface to bring a gift to a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flowey &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the holiday party series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Big Flowery Holiday Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to everyone who's supported me, you all rock</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… let me get this straight,” Alphys says. “Misha Collins and Bill Clinton… did <em>what?</em>”</p><p>Toriel, on her third glass of ‘special eggnog’, slaps her knee laughing. Papyrus has his head in his hands. Everyone turns toward Sans, expressions raging from frenzied to enthralled.</p><p>Sans shrugs. “Hey, don’t look at me. I discontinued that texting service ages ago.”</p><p>“Uh, you mean you gave up on your scam?” Undyne narrows her eyes, looking as threatening as she can in a hand-knit green sweater.</p><p>“There was no scam about it. I just forwarded all incoming messages to the real Bill Clinton.”</p><p>The room erupts. Frisk skillfully inserts their earplugs. The neighbors know better than to complain about noise on the holidays. Ever since Toriel’s home has become the de facto monster-human embassy, everyone became used to monsters coming and going as they please-- and it feels like every monster has made an appearance at least once tonight (save for Mama Fish, who sent a very damp postcard from the ocean).</p><p>Papyrus makes a throat-clearing sound, shooting a glance at Frisk, who’s adjusting the red ribbon on the last remaining wrapped present. “Anyway! I, the Great Papyrus, would like to make a toast!”</p><p>“And this year, he didn’t even bring a toaster,” Sans whispers to Alphys, who giggles.</p><p>“To all of our continued prosperity on the surface!” he says. He holds up a wine glass full of spaghetti. “And to the human… I mean, Frisk!”</p><p>“To Frisk!” everyone cheers.</p><p>Frisk takes a moment to look over all their friends. Papyrus and Alphys, who plan to spent the last few days of the new year on a My Little Boney &amp; Mew Mew Kissy Cutie back-to-back marathon. Asgore, sitting there in his Santa costume, shooting glances at Toriel only to be cut short with sharp glares. Undyne, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and sneaking away to smooch Alphys. Sans sinking into the recliner, having may or may not have sold tickets to a free livestream performance by Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren.</p><p>Toriel puts down her drink, quickly sobering herself up, and turns to everyone. “I’m sure that Frisk is very happy to accept all our wishes. Every monster owes them a great debt of gratitude, after all. All this praise can be a little… overwhelming.”</p><p>Frisk leans against their massive pile of presents: dolls, two bicycles, a real bomb, a life-sized and autographed doll of Mettaton-- the list goes on. Monsters just kept bringing more and more by for them. It <em>has </em>been an adjustment from not celebrating the holiday to having Papyrus trying to place them atop the tree “because you’re an angel!”. They smile and nod and keep their comments at that.</p><p>The party continues on. Papyrus and Undyne keep alluding to some holiday party that happened a while back (something about an evil corsage and the inventor of snow?). Asgore has gotten on a video call with the Holiday family, except he’s holding the phone so close to his face that Frisk imagines all the other family can see is his eye and part of his nose. Undyne holds a mistletoe above Alphys’s head, and Sans pitches to her a new business idea-- the mistlefoe, an evil mistletoe where you have to fight whoever stands underneath it with you.</p><p>Once they finish making sure the wrapped present is absolutely perfect, they stand up and slip the small box into their coat pocket. They make for the front door. Toriel stops them with a hand on their shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I cannot permit you to leave,” she says, stern. She then puts a winter hat on their head. “There. Do you have your phone?” Frisk nods. “Mittens?” Another nod. “Backup mittens?” A third nod.</p><p>“You’re turning the human into a bobblehead!” Papyrus says. “I’m sure they’ll be fine! They’re just going to visit a friend, right?”</p><p>Toriel folds her hands in front of her chest. “Oh, I know. Make sure to be back before it gets too dark, okay, Frisk?”</p><p>“I will,” Frisk says. With that, they wave to everyone and walk outside to where their third and final bike awaits. They place the gift in the basket for safekeeping and ride off toward the mountains.</p><hr/><p>xXBurgerpantsXx posted to the group ‘GYFTMAS 2020’</p><p>xXBurgerpantsXx: anyone spending this holiday alone and need a little… ‘warming up’? ;)</p><p>MTT_OFFICIAL: You had better warm up the grill and get back to work on the holiday special Glamburgers before I add a third stanza to my slam poem of how bad you are at your job, darling!</p><p>[MTT_OFFICIAL_TIMECLOCK (BOT): 10G AUTOMATICALLY DEDUCTED FROM CHECK FOR USE OF PHONE DURING COMPANY HOURS]</p><p>xXBurgerpantsXx: o-okay sir im sorry sir</p><p>Bluebunny: I don’t know about warming up, but I’d love to come over and chill! :)</p><p>Bluebunny: How about I stop by with a tasty ‘Gyftmas Cookie’ nice cream?</p><p>xXBurgerpantsXx: …</p><p>xXBurgerpantsXx: … yes i would like that</p><p>Catty98:</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He isn’t by the golden flowers. They’ve gone dormant for the season, resting under a thin blanket of snow.</p><p>Walking through the empty Underground can make Frisk nervous. Fortunately, they aren’t totally alone. The Riverperson remains down here and hastens their trip to New Home. They have a hunch-- and it’s proven correct when they find Flowey in Asgore’s home.</p><p>Flowey quickly turns around. “Okay, okay, you found me. What do you want? Are you going to try to convince me to come to the surface again?”</p><p>Frisk shakes their head. They pull the small gift box out of their pocket and hand it over.</p><p>“Oh, how <em>cute</em>. A Gyftmas present.” Flowey puts on a saccharine smile, which begins melting on his face. “You thought you would take pity on a sad little flower all alone on a holiday. Well you know what, you sickeningly sweet little Santa’s helper? To me, it’s just another Thursday.”</p><p>“It’s Friday,” Frisk says.</p><p>“Oh, whatever!” Flowey raises up a vine and snatches the gift from their hands. “I’ll take it just because it will get you to shut up and leave faster!”</p><p>Frisk had expected him to rip off the wrapping paper with his mouth, but instead, he uses his vine to carefully undo the ribbon and unfold the paper. It reminds them of someone. Flowey removes the lid to the small box and reaches his vine in. It comes out with the heart locket dangling off it.</p><p>For once, his face is completely unreadable. He just stares at it. Then he drops it back in the box. “Talk about regifting,” he scoffs. His voice is quiet. “Was this an attempt to win me over with sentimentality so I could fit into your little picture of a happy ending?”</p><p>“I just thought it should be with you,” Frisk says. “I couldn’t think of anything else you would want.”</p><p>“Well, at least you’re right about one thing. I don’t want anything.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a while. The old house settles. Frisk leans back on the wooden floor, feels how cold it is, hears how it groans under their touch. For all the emptiness and quiet of this place, it has a lot of personality.</p><p>Frisk speaks up. “Why did you come back to this house?”</p><p>“Buddy, did you see what happened to the <em>other </em>flowers?”</p><p>“Toriel’s house in the Ruins was just as warm.”</p><p>Silence, again. A draft passes through the room. Frisk tugs their coat on a little tighter.</p><p>“Maybe I’ve just felt…” Flowey stumbles over the word like it’s foreign to him. “This twisted sentimentality. I found myself wanting to look the sad place over one last time. Remind myself of my failure. Isn’t that what I deserve?”</p><p>“No. Of course not.”</p><p>“Frisk, I know you’re just doing this to make yourself feel better. Like a ‘good person’,” Flowey says. He glances at the locket in the box. “We aren’t friends. Your real friends are missing you right now.”</p><p>“I am with a real friend. My best friend.”</p><p>Flowey rolls his eyes at the empty words, but Frisk has more to say. “You’re the only one who knows what it’s like,” they say.</p><p>“‘It’?”</p><p>“Resetting. Doing it all over again. Being alone.” They hug their knees close to themselves. “It’s hard for me. It must be hard for you, too.”</p><p>“I don’t have that power anymore. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“It matters to me. I want you to be happy. Are you happy?”</p><p>He puts on a big smile. “Don’t I just look swell? I’ve never felt better in my life!”</p><p>Frisk starts giggling. Flowey nearly explodes. “What?! What are you laughing at?!”</p><p>“You talked such big game about being a master manipulator, but you kind of stink at lying.”</p><p>They’re beginning to unwind a bit. They love their friends and family- really, they do- but it all could get a little overstimulating. Flowey takes the bait and begins gloating about his many evil triumphs. It suits him more than constantly moping around.</p><p>“... and then, I dropped the chandelier on Mama Fish,” Flowey brags. “And Papyrus said--” His face morphs into an imitation of Papyrus’s- ‘Hurry and get down from there! Someone just dropped a chandelier on Mama Fish from up there!”</p><p>Frisk laughs. “And you probably said ‘that was me, you idiot!’”</p><p>“Golly, I hate how well you know me.”</p><p>“That’s how friends are, right?”</p><p>Flowey droops slightly. “Frisk, seriously… I tried to kill you. I did kill you, in fact, several times.”</p><p>They shrug. “All of them did. I don’t care. I just want to be friends.”</p><p>Another draft. It feels like the house is trying to say something. Frisk shivers. Flowey just stares down at the locket again.</p><p>“You don’t have to take it,” Frisk says. “It’s just a gift. I think it would be fine to leave it here.”</p><p>“It can stay here,” Flowey says. “I… can’t look back on the past like that. Not anymore.”</p><p>“Then why not start something new?”</p><p>Frisk steps closer to him. He watches, carefully, as they pick up the red ribbon that had been tied around the gift. Frisk ties it around his stem into a bow tie.</p><p>“Thanks,” he murmurs. “I’ll wear it.”</p><p>They grin. “Want to ride my bike with me?”</p><p>“Oh, no. You’re not fooling me that easily. I’m not going be lured to the surface by promises of a mere bicycle.”</p><p>“I have three of them, now, for some reason.” Frisk strokes their chin. “Want to see me ride one from the surface down into the Underground?”</p><p>Flowey stares at their face to see if they’re being genuine. They are.</p><p>“To heck with it. Why not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>